Mark: Story after the war
by Rast8a
Summary: This is basically Mark after the war. He finds himself on the continent of Magvell.He finds himself with Selena and grows a bond with her. I can't really say any more excpept please read! Please review. It is a MarkxSelena. Please review review.
1. Chapter 1

Mark: The story after the war

This is new and one of my first times writing this so be nice okay? Plus I'll love reviews from anyone.

Just to let you know "word" means speaking and 'word' means thinking.

And I probably will only be able to update on weekends only. Plus let me know if I did anything wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This royally sucked for Mark. He just saved the world from an evil maniac who wanted to take power from dragons. He thought that was it, peace and quiet. Sure he knew something bad would happen sooner or later, but being stranded in the middle of nowhere on a little raft beats the cake. All he had was some bits of food, half a bottle of water, torches, and his pen and diary.

'This really is the end isn't it?' Mark thought as his little ship drifted along. Then he saw something through the thick fog. It looked like land, but he wasn't sure.

'It's probably just my imagination flaring up again from lack of food, but the more he looked at it the more real it seemed. 'Won't do any harm if I row towards there I guess. With this he stared the long row towards the land.

HOURS LATER…

"Finally I made it unto land, and it's real!" Mark said to himself. It was a desolate place with thick fog, and marshy swamps. In the perimeter there were mountains that stretched endlessly around. Suddenly he saw a frog leap around, with one swift motion he took out his bow and arrow and shot it down. With this he leapt for joy and started gathering firewood.

"Thank god that Rebecca taught how to use the bow and arrow. Though he was soon regretting that he shot down the frog. The texture was just wrong, and it was too slimy. Plus he forgot to gut the organs out. When he bit what he later thought the stomach, he nearly threw up. Now he just did throw up, and was lying on his little cot with a huge stomachache.

"Hey who are you? Are you okay?" a voice said. It definitely was a women's voice, but had a sound of authority around it.

"Yeah, just have a stomachache. I'm Mark who are you?" Mark asked. Normally he wouldn't give away his name, but she seemed trustworthy.

"Selena, one of Grado's magic commander." She replied. She was beautiful that was sure. Mark felt something strange, but quickly brushed it away as another wave of pain came.

"Are you sure you don't need to be healed?" she asked worriedly.

"Well maybe just a little bet, and honestly I think I just need a restore staff."

"You're very knowledgeable of staffs. What do you do for a living?"

"Well I was a tactician back on Elibe, but the war is finished so you don't really need a tactician then do you?" Mark laughed quietly. Very quickly Selena pulled out her restore staff and started saying magical words. Before long he was feeling good again.

"Wow! I feel great! Thanks a lot, but I need a job. Since you're a commander would you mind hiring me? Of course I'll give you a discount for saving my life. Let's say the first three years for free." Mark said.

"Well you seem sure of your skills. Here sure plus you get free room, food, water, and others."

"Very well. Should we agree on it?" Mark asked.

"Yes" she replied and they shook on it.

YEAHCONGRATSTOMEIFINALLYFINISHMYFIRSTCHAPTHER!!!!!!!!

This is a chapter story so expect more. It might be a bit crappy so please review. Thanks a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm back and lately I have gotten like no reviews at all. C'mon people send some reviews. So Mark continues his journey. Oh yeah I haven't played sacred stones for a long, long, long time so I might get some things wrong. This is before Selena became one of the four generals. I'm going to try to involve that general more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mark felt good working with Selena. They worked together against bandits and rebels as well as a war with East Grado helping Emperor Vigarde conquer the rest of Grado. It was amazing how they had won the battle.

Flashback…

_The wind was whipping violently as they prepared an attack on the last fort of East Grado (later the fort Ephraim conquered in the first level of his journey towards Grado). Inside the fort there was around 100 enemy soldiers, while they had a mere 25. Several days before, in the night Mark ordered some of his troops to bury some mines everywhere around the fort. It was going to be risky. With a last look at the fort he nodded at Selena. She shot a blast of fire to show the signal. With this all 25 soldiers on horses galloped towards the fort. Then just as planned the enemies sent armored knights outside. Right when they stepped on the mines they exploded causing a chain reaction. The doors and the guards were completely blasted to smithereens. With this Mark and his troops rode in and captured the troops without anyone getting hurt._

_Flashback ends…_

Now here he was with Selena kneeling in front of the emperor. He gave a kind caring smile, and announced what he and Selena had done. With a happy sparkle in his eye he announced the surprise he promised to Selena.

"I Emperor Vigarde 14th ruler of Grado announce Selena commander of the 12th magic division one of the 4 high generals. I name you the Fluorspar may you serve well," he said. Selena was awestricken, she had always wanted this but never in her life did she think this would happen.

When they finally went back to their rooms Selena suddenly locked Mark into an embrace.

"Oh thank you mark!" she said

"It's nothing, and Selena you're choking me" Mark gasped.

"What do you mean nothing? If it weren't for you I never would have been able to conquer that fort!" she said releasing her hold.

"Look we're in a contract and I believe you now owe me bonus pay."

"What! You just did that for the money?"

"Hahaha you are so easily irritated." Mark said.

" What about this I promote you to my personal tactician, and the money is off." She said.

"Deal, and wow am I tired night." Mark said and with that he flopped onto his bed.

"Thanks again Mark" Selena whispered and left the room.

Months Later…

"Come on Mark! The emperor gave us a mission!" Selena was shouting.

"Urgh… Selena it's 3:00 in the morning Selena" Mark replied looking at the magic watch next to him.

"The emperor said that we are to deal with the islands. They're starting a rebellion. This is my first mission! I don't want to screw up! Meet me at the barracks in 30 minutes!" She shouted and rushed off.

"Why, oh why did I ever help her get this job?" Mark sighed, and started packing. By the time Mark got there Selena had woken her whole division. They were all groggy and didn't had enough sleep, but right when Selena and Mark approached they quickly organized themselves though I'm not quite sure you organize that huge of a mass by themselves.

"Okay soldiers! Our mission is to sail to the islands and settle down the rebellion there. Were going set camp in a city called Gartan. I suggest you all pick a horse otherwise it's going to take a long time to reach there." Mark said and with that they marched out.

"Are you ready for this Selena?" Mark whispered.

"Yes, let's do this Mark. On to our first mission." She answered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah the ending is kind of bad, but the story in whole is good. The story plot is good also. It goes into how Ephraim kills Selena in one of the chapter. I'm thinking of ending it there, but if you got any ideas just update on it.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the 3rd chapter. Tell me any mistakes or what you think would make this better. Also I need reviews on whether to continue the story after Selena dies. I need at least 3 votes against me, and any higher ones that say no will turn it around.

Me=2votes everyone else=1vote Thanks a lot!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three months of sea voyage was enough to make anyone sick, but for goodness sake why Selena of all people. She said she was trying to make a strategy and view the charts, but rumors soon leaked out. The only one allowed to see her was Mark. Mark was perfectly fine having to sail to Dread Isle twice was enough to show he wasn't the seasick type of person. The real problem was the soldiers, and it was tiresome. Half of the division was seasick, and the other half was gambling away stuff. Mark made a mental note that once they got back he needed to put on strong discipline.

Just this morning he chose the long way to the kitchens because there was a huge puddle of puke. Oh how did he get into this mess? Guy was seasick during the trip to Valor, but he was perfectly all right to fight. Even the horses were better off then their humans. With just about the whole ship covered in puke, he could only go to Selena's cabin.

"Any better with that seasickness?" Mark asked as he walked in.

" Urghhh… Not at all, at least I'm not puking, but Urghhh the pain in the stomach." She groaned.

" Hahaha! The first time we meet I was the one with the stomachache, I thought Emperor Vigarde would have made sure his 4 Gem Generals wouldn't be seasick." Laughed Mark.

"Is than an insult Mark!"

"Sure it is, and you're too sick to get me! Hahahaha!"

"Why you little get over here!" Selena shouted and burst out her bed with outstretched arms.

"Whoa! Hey! I thought you were sick!" Mark shouted as he ducked out of reach.

"Yes! But not enough to keep me away from killing you!" She shouted and started chasing Mark. After several hours of Mark running for his dear little life they finally stopped breathless. They were both panting and red in the check.

" Whoa, that was a lot of running. I really need a rest," said Mark and with that he fell on the bed.

"Hey! That's my bed! Get off it now!" Selena shouted. She tried to push him off, but he just lay there smiling at her. Finally Mark got tired of it and left.

Hours Later…

"Okay troops! We're on the islands first set up camp on those fields. 3rd squadron you're guarding north, 5th you're guarding east, and 9th you're at west. Everyone else set up camp. 1st, 2nd, and 6th when you're done take over guard duty. That's it move out troops." Shouted Mark to the troops. Selena came and started walking towards him.

"Mark we're low on provisions and supplies." She said. Mark nodded and signaled a supply wagon over. After giving some instructions and a list he went off.

"Hey Tranken! You're in charge of here while General Selena and I are gone. If anyone asks where we are just say in the city." Mark called to a soldier. The soldier gave a nod and marched off.

**In the city…**

"Ok let's see a thunder tome for you, and another sack of arrows for me." Mark was saying. They were going from stall from stall. Mark was looking at everything that was around. Then suddenly he heard yelling down the streets. A bunch of bandits and thieves were marching through he streets. Selena lost no time at all, and shot six fireballs at once hitting six bandits. Mark was directing some of the soldiers that had rushed in. Then an arrow rushed flew at a soldier. He was fast enough to dodge it, but the arrow hit Mark in the shoulder.

"Hey! That's the enemy's tactician! Get him now and they'll be hopeless!" shouted a bandit. With that half of the thieves quickly started darting towards Mark. Selena tried to blast them all with a thunder tome, but missed two of them. They jumped over the soldiers and slashed Mark with poison swords. Mark tried to roll away, but was still caught on the shoulder. Selena managed to blast the last two, but the poison already had already swept within him. By the time soldiers had reached him he was already moaning with pure agony.

"General Selena we can't heal Mark! Not even the restore staffs, or antitoxins would work! Mark will have to die with the rest of the fallen," a healer reported.

"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Selena screamed, and fell down crying.

**1 day later…**

Mark was still in bed. The poison was increasing at an alarming rate. Selena spent most of her time in Mark's room.

"Excuse me General Selena, but some one want to see you." A soldier said.

"Let them in then" Selena said blankly. An old man walked in. He nodded at the soldier then the soldier left.

"General Selena I know of a way to save your friend over there," he said. With these words out of his mouth Selena immediately jolt awake as though she was in a deep dream.

"You really know a way to save him?" she asked, She seemed to be begging him to keep on going, to tell her a way to save Mark.

"Yes the way is the **flower of lethal beauty**. A small dose of the nectar can heal any poison, but it is located in the cave of the dead. No one has ever entered it and came out alive except for Grado, one of the wielders of the sacred stones. He entered those caves, and came out rambling about the dead for days," he said.

"Yes, but that's the only way isn't it?"

"Yes it is," he replied and before he could say more Selena ran to get a horse.

"HAHAHA! This will be the end of you Selena. The dead will have you as tribute!" he laughed maniacally. Then he heard a noise behind him.

"What! Hey! _Harsath floxmunt flux!_" He shouted, and a dark ball appeared in front of him.

"Go capture him!" he commanded and the dark ball sunk into the ball, and reappeared under the man's feet. A swallowed him, but he kept on running as if nothing had happened.

"What happened? He was supposed to be brought down! _Dunxmount Harflant Obsevet!_ Ahhh looks like pure water hmmm… This will put my plan back a little, but never the less she will die! WAHAHAHAHA!

A few miles away…

"They say this is the cave of death. No one have ever returned from here except for Grado's own hero." She muttered to herself, as she walked in she noticed not a single plant grew. There were huge spider webs hanging around. The air it self was laced with the smell of decay.

"Hey, what's that? AHHHH!" Selena suddenly screamed. There were thousands of dead humans, animals, and even small insect corpses. Stuck to the wall were clay figures of riders on their horses. Using a small simple spell she could detect that there were dead corpses actually imbued into the wall. She carefully stepped through the corpses. There was a faint light up ahead, but it was enough for Selena. Suddenly she heard a voice at the other end of the tunnel.

"_Nathet Sanet Kathet Rise!"_ someone shouted. Suddenly bony hands started coming out of the ground. Dead corpses were walking towards her with weapons in hand.

"_Inferno Blaze Fire!_" She shouted and with a sizzling sound a huge fireball shot at the monsters. Half of them burned away to crisp, but they kept on coming. A man stepped forward and at his side were hundreds of undead beings.

"Hahahaha! I will have you destroyed now Selena!" he laughed, and with a flick of a finger the undead beings rushed on her. Selena tried her best to hold them off, but soon her energy started to drain her power. Soon she was cornered on top of some stairs. In a small pillar of light was the flower. She was so near yet so far. She closed the huge oak doors, but they wouldn't hold long. He heard a scuttle behind her. A giant spider was behind her with large claw like legs.

"_Inferno Blaze Solei Elfire!_" she cried and a huge circle of fire burned the spider. It was dead now. She slumped against the wall. This was the end of her now. The door was collapsing; piece-by-piece it was falling apart. She looked at the door, but she couldn't do it anymore.

"Goodbye Mark… Forgive me, but soon we will be together again" she whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They kind like those to be continued movies or something. Please review more. Oh yeah I have 2 votes for continuing the story after Selena dies. All we need is one more vote. You can send your vote by reviewing. I also changed the first chapter a bit. Thanks a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

If you notice for light magic I used certain names in the bible backwards. Retep=peter

Toleaz=Zealot Luap=Paul I refuse to use god's name in any form of insult. As magic doesn't agree with god. I am a devoted to god, and yeah you get the idea.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'This isn't going to end well' a mysterious person stepped towards the cave. 'Ah well at least I'm here let's hope I 'm not too late,' and with that he rushed in.

Inside the cave…

"_Freeze froid fimbulvinter!_" Selena shouted. He froze the huge wooden doors to repel the incoming hordes of monsters. Then she heard series of words outside the door.

"_Retep Toleaz Luap Divine!" _shouted a voice. There was a series of light flashes outside the door. Yet still the monsters clawed through. She saw a bishop slowly walking towards her occasionally blasting any monster out of his way.

"Hello father, servant of the church." Selena whispered.

"Hello Selena general of Grado. Sit!" he ordered and rummaged through his package and took out a vulnerary.

"Here take it sister Selena. You have more need of it than I. By the way I am Harstam," he said. Selena quickly thanked him and applied it to her wounds. Suddenly more creatures start running around.

"You may have destroyed my minions, but the Dread Lord, the Master of Darkness, the Demon King will save me!" the old man laughed.

"He's nuts! The Demon King was sealed away with the stones!" Selena said.

"Yes, but this is a shrine for the Demon King's power. A sanctuary for part of his power." The Harstam said. Beyond a huge gorge there was a huge statue of the Demon King. His eyes were black gems, and around it were ten stone gorgons, with a pile of corpses around them. The eyes started glittering and darkness descended.

"HAHAHA! The Dread Lord has granted me power! _Lithu legion Gepenest!_" He shouted. A huge dark storm was heading right towards them.

"Selena step back! _Noemis Divad Yram Aura!_" he yelled and a pool of light blast against the storm. Without a word more Selena quickly swung onto her horse and pulled Harstam. Before the storm could reach them Selena had jumped off her horse with Harstam into the sun. When the storm tried to pursue them it was immediately destroyed into nothing.

"Thank you father Harstam," Selena said.

"There is no need, and I believe that you have need of this." Harstam said and gave her a flower. It was a pale purple color it was almost breathtaking. With a quick word of thanks she quickly rode towards her village.

At the camp…

"Mark! C'mon drink this" Selena was saying. Mark was now almost struggling with pain with every breath, but he managed to respond. He drank a little of the nectar, and immediately he started breathing easier.

"Thank you god that you may help me!" she praised. Selena was relieved and tired. She slumped down against the wall, and soon fell asleep. After a while a healer came to check in on Mark. The second she saw Selena she started screaming. With the scream Selena quickly woke.

"What is it? Are we being attacked by the rebels?" she asked quickly.

"Gen…eral Sele..na.. Your side is covered with blood!" the healer screamed. She quickly healed Selena, but by the time she was healed she had already fainted.

"You may leave now healer apprentice." Harstam said as he entered.

A few hours later…

"Urghhh… is that you Selena?" Mark mumbled sleepily.

"Mark! Mark! You're awake! Oh thank you lord for your mercy!" Selena praised.

"You shouldn't have gone through the trouble. What if you died, then the mission would have failed!" Mark scolded.

"But, but I don't know what I would have done if you died" Selena said, and burst into tears.

"Wow, you are such a cry baby."

"HEY! Say that again and I'll blast your fingers off!"

"Weren't you like crying a few seconds ago?" Mark teased.

"I'm going to kill you once you get better!" she yelled.

"My, my, my, aren't we having a little argument over here?" said Harstam as he walked in.

"Hello Father Harstam, have you found what you were looking for?"

"Yes, meet my soon to be apprentice Natasha." He said, and beckoned a little blonde haired girl over.

"Hello general Selena, and Sir Mark," she said politely.

"Well I don't know much about Sir, but hello Natasha," Mark said brightly.

"Welcome Natasha" Selena simply said.

"Very well Natasha, you may go now," Harstam said and she went off. "Selena about that cave of the dead, I advise you to keep guard of it until the church sends another missionary. For now a couple of monks have set their church there, but still I fear the evil will come out again," Harstam said.

"Yes I will, but how could such a place of the past remain. A place where the Demon King's power still remains," Selena whispered.

"Yes, but for now I will say my farewells," Harstam said and without another word he walked away.

A few weeks later…

"Okay! Get ready for battle!" Mark shouted. The battlefield was even, no one had the advantage, It was a huge plain, with the wind rustling no the grass now and then.

Soldiers were lined up in rows and rows, with countless blades in hand. The battle started with a volley of arrows upon them. Right after however, the cavalry charged right at the enemies. Lances stabbing, swords slashing, and axes swinging, it was a bloody battle. Soon the troops were to mingle for any more arrows, for fear of striking allies. In front of Mark was a squad of armor knights, but still suddenly a soldier made it past aiming for Mark, but Mark dodged it. However soon his guards broke line, and he was forced back. With a sizzling sound Selena suddenly appeared burning away the enemy soldiers.

Selena then rode into the battle burning anyone too near. Mark rushed forward on a horse accompanied by a couple of horsemen.

"Selena! Burn a path through the enemy towards their leader!" Mark shouted. Selena nodded and started blasting them, but before long Pegasus knights started swooping in picking on anyone not paying attention. Mark pulled out his bow and with one motion he strung the arrow and let it loose. It hit right on target, and the Pegasus dropped down. While Mark was shooting down Pegasus knights Selena had burned a huge road down to the other end. Mark and Selena rushed forward with their guard, but before long they were dead. An enemy bowman shot down their horses, but Mark grabbed hold of Selena and jumped through.

"Well, if it isn't the fluorspar? Grado's mage general, and the newest high general isn't it? Such a pity you should die now," the enemy commander said.

"I don't think so, I think it's your turn to die!" Selena shouted and struck him with fire, but he just shrugged it off.

"I think you should have the honor to know my name before you die. Know that your killer is Reiv!" he shouted and blasted her with light. Mark knew it was light magic, yet it had a dark aura surrounding it.

"Watch out Selena, this isn't normal light magic." Mark said, but Selena had already started blasting him with thunder magic.

"_Freeze froid fimbulvinter!_" she shouted and a huge blizzard started hammering against Reiv, but he just blasted it away with a pillar of light.

"This is your end!" he shouted and blasted Selena with a huge pillar of light.

"NO!" Mark yelled and rushed forward with a dagger, but with one flick of his finger Reiv blasted Mark to the ground. Then light ropes tied both Mark and Selena as Reiv slowly approached.

"This is truly your end!" he shouted.

"How can you use such tainted light magic? I will stop you!" Harstam said as he suddenly appeared. It was a flurry of lights that would have blinded anyone just by looking. Reiv was much more powerful, but was tired out with his fight with Selena. Still Reiv also pinned down Harstam to the ground with light ropes. Reiv's whole body was covered with cuts and blood.

"HA! I will kill all three of you now!" he laughed.

"_Nhoj Leba Haduj_!" shouted a voice, and Reiv was knocked down with another flurry of lights. There standing in front of him was Natasha, holding her tome.

"You will kill no one demon," she said.

"NO! YOUR POWERS! THEY ARE NOT NATRUAL! A DESCENDENT OF LATONA HERSELF! AHHH!" Reiv screamed and ported away.

"Your safe now…" Natasha said, and with that collapsed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah another cheesy ending, but still pretty good. I still only have two votes in. Anymore don't want Selena to die or something. You got like 2 more chapters to decide. Until then people! Just one more vote people!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I'm using scriptures from the bible. You don't have to believe, but I'm doing. Why do they have to believe God, is because majority of the people in the world are Christians, Catholics, Muslims, and Jews. So just accept it, again, I'll say again. I will not force you to do anything. I still only have two votes, _**but**_ Julietthebold had asked to vote again. I was going to say no, but then visited his homepage. Go CALVIN AND HOBBES!!! Anyone that thinks Calvin and Hobbes is cool, and then I'll go along. Sure I'll continue on, but Selena dies in a way. Sneak Peak? After you defeat Valhi Tower 3 times you get her in the game don't you? There's your clue! Progress may be slowed as I got in trouble with a math test. For the magic backwards it's only light magic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello Natasha, are you awake?" Harstam asked. Harstam, Selena, and Mark were gathered around a bed in the field hospital. Natasha had just awoken from her slumber.

"Yeah, but I'm still so tired. Urgh, why am I so tired?" Natasha whispered silently.

"You used a lot of energy during that fight, you should rest up a bit," Harstam said, and used a sleep staff to put her to sleep. Once they were away from Natasha they started talking again.

"What was that light magic? It wasn't normal, almost evil, but I thought light magic was for the good, those willing to serve god." Mark said, and everyone shuddered at the memory.

"He probably was a servant of God before, but then the Demon King tempted him, just as he tried to tempt Jesus Son of God, but failed. Having captured him, his light magic gained an evil power. He still had his old powers, but they were strengthened with dark magic. As for light magic being good, and dark being evil? That is not necessarily true, I have a few friends that are shamans, but they are perfectly fine. Might act mean from time to time, but still very generous," Harstam said promptly.

"I heard that the prince of Grado uses dark magic, is that true?" Mark asked.

"Yes it is, but he is much loved by the citizenry. He helps the poor, and many others. Did you hear that he managed to heal a girl that was crushed under a meteor?" Harstam said.

"WHAT! I'm sure a very powerful magician could heal expectantly, but a person crushed by a meteor, and a girl no less!" Mark shouted with a balance of surprise, and awe. He was thinking of Serra, a healer in his last mission. During the last battle, her healing powers were amazing, being able to heal people that were burnt by Dragon fire, but the dragon was weak, and Athos had invoked a shield.

"I think we should discuss this some other time," Harstam said as Natasha started to stir. Mark and Selena left the tent and made their way to their room. On the way a horde of soldiers came to ask about rumors of the Demon King. Rumors seemed to be cropping out everywhere. Finally they made it back to their tents.

"Well after a few days where going back to the mainland, that means another sea voyage!" Mark said happily. Selena just gave a weak moan and walked away. After a whole afternoon of organizing supplies, and weapons, which mind you is not pleasant at all. He came back to the tent with s black eye, and several scratches.

"Happy day Mark?" Selena asked.

"What does it look like? A drunk tried to steal my money, and another one thought he was Grado himself. Then a couple of muggers came around, and thought I was a traveler. When I was on my way back this highwayman was convinced I was his long lost son. Then this widow thought I was her long lost husband that came back from the Cave of Dead!" Mark said hysterically. The last part seemed to irritate Selena, as she suddenly stood up to glare at him.

"Have you been going out with someone?" she accused.

"What? Me? Why would you accuse me of that?"

"I think you're trying to hide something Mark."

"Well that's probably because I am. I see you forgot today was your birthday." Mark said with a sly smile, and pulled out a small box.

"Oh Mark, but how did you know?"

"You told me the day you thought we we're all going to be eaten by ghouls," he said rolling his eyes, but Selena didn't seem to notice. When she opened the box she let out a giant gasp. Inside was a huge glittering diamond ring.

"Pure diamond plus a transfer of magical energy!" Mark said proudly.

"You could have just got an energy ring, why diamond?" she questioned.

"Well… this is kind of hard to say… but…"

"Spit it out already Mark I'm listening."

Okay, the energy part was for your birthday, and that diamond part… I'm been wanting to say…" Mark started to say, but then he ran out of the tent. For the rest of the day he tried to avoid Selena, but she kept on following him.

'If Mark is going keep on avoiding me then I'll just do something to get his attention' she thought bitterly. Putting on the ring she walked by herself towards a cave. Right then a couple of muggers came and started talking excitedly when they saw the ring. Luckily Mark was a few feet away with bow and arrows ready.

'What the hell is that bitch thinking!' he thought angrily as he watched the muggers approached. With a sigh he let loose the string. The arrow silently flying through the forest, and then **smack!** It hit the target! Mark knew he was spotted now. Then suddenly…

"Take this you dogs!" a voice called. A man on a huge wyvern rode out. At his side was another man looking alike the 1st, but riding a smaller wyvern.

"Hello General Selena pleased to make your acquaintance. I believe we have met before briefly. I am General Glen the Sunstone." He said politely making Selena to quickly arrange herself in a more formal stance.

"Hello as you already know I am General Selena the Fluorspar. I did not know you would come right now." Selena said as formally as she could.

"Yes, I have orders from the emperor himself to come and bring you two back to the mainland. Get on Selena, Tactician Mark you are to ride on my brother's wyvern," he said. Then he went to talk to a soldier who just landed on the ground.

"My lieutenant will take command of your soldiers until they get back," he said. Selena nodded, and they flew off.

"Finally back eh?" Mark said heartily.

"Yes, and know I have you cornered," Selena said.

"Darn I forgot about that."

"You mind telling me what that ring was about?"

"Well… Okay here I go… Selena when things settle down a bit would you marry me?" Mark asked in a hushed whisper.

"What? You… Of course Mark. I was going to ask you the same thing actually." She said. Mark was astonished at this news, and without a word they both kissed. Feeling as though nothing in the world could break them apart. They finally let go for air, and smiled at each other.

**Many years passed before the first disturbing news…**

"General Selena! Prince Lyon has managed to restore Emperor Vigarde!" Everyone rejoiced, everyone but Mark. There was something different about Vigarde. He seemed too quiet, almost lifeless.

When he brought his suspicions to Selena she just scolded him for not trusting his emperor. People forgot that he was not one of Grado. He was a Lycian at heart, and something much deeper within that. The marshes where he was first found, was now ingrained with blood. A war has broken through, and everyone he cared for was gone. Harstam was dead, killed by one of the Gem Generals, the accursed Reiv. How he has joined no one know. Natasha has disappeared, pursued by the Grado soldiers, and Selena his beloved was dead. They were going to have their wedding after this, but now. He saw a small silver light going towards Freila.

"Vahl Tower, don't worry Selena I will come for you." He whispered, and then fury entered his heart.

"EPHRAIEM! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he screamed through the marshes. Then he saw a glitter next to Selena. It was his proposal ring, right next to a guiding ring.

'Mark you must take these rings, and then find the items that represent Selena. Take them to Vahl Tower.' A voice said in his head. It was not his thought, but someone else's.

"Braimond… I will" Mark said and started his journey.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They another chessy ending, but still. Nice isn't it like I said before I probably won't be able to update as much as before.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah I'm back! I didn't feel like writing for a while so sorry for the long delay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mark traveled for days without rest or food that is until he smelled meat. Cooked meat, and believe me he was starving. He came into a clearing with a couple of bandits, but he soon killed them. After his stomach was full the fog in his brain began to lift.

_' Symbols that represent Selena… Already have the guiding ring and my proposal ring… I think I need to get a Knight Crest, and a Hero Crest…'_ he was thinking until…

"AHHHH! Someone help! Anybody!" someone yelled. Mark quickly drew his sword and dashed through the forest. Somewhere nearby there were loud noises

"After we sell you we'll be rich! For the rest of our lives we'll live in luxury!" a bandit laughed. In front of him was a young woman with blonde hair. Bandits all readying to tie her up surrounded her, but she was too shocked to run away.

"Stand Back!" Mark shouted. He sped forward and sliced off the first bandit's head, and then quickly spun back to stab another bandit that was sneaking up on him. Despite his advantage he was still way outnumbered. The bandits now were chasing him down, but they didn't know that he had the proposal ring and it gave him a large amount of power. He jumped up and brought his sword down hacking a bandit in half.

With this momentary surprise he quickly made his way through the rest of the bandits.

Then he took a proper look at the blonde girl and nearly fainted with relief.

"Natasha! I thought you fled to Renais!" he said in wonder.

"Yes, but I was chased and was rescued by Princess Erika. Now Ephraim has joined us. You should come with us, their doing the right thing." She said. Mark paused a bit then said, " yes I will join you introduce me to your leader," he thought as Natasha leads him to a camp. When they arrived a blue haired teen walked out. Most likely at the age of 18, he had a lance at his back and riding armor on.

"Natasha! We been looking all over camp for you!" he said, "and who is that with you?"

"I went into the forest to look for some herbs and was attacked by bandits. Mark here came and rescued me," she said. Ephraim looked at him with suspicious eyes and Mark saw his hands moving towards his lance.

"Can we trust him Natasha?" he asked.

"Oh yes! I actually knew him when I was still young. He was a good friend of Father Harstam who was keeper of the Grado Stone," she said with a tone of sadness at the end. Ephraim immediately stopped edging towards his lance.

"If you are a friend of Natasha then you are a friend of us," Ephraim said. Mark gave a nod and left with Natasha to his tent.

"Where have you been and what happened to Selena?" Natasha asked?

"I've been wandering around and Selena… she's dead," he said.

"No" Natasha said in a hushed whispered. She looked at Mark with bright, innocent eyes, but Mark just looked away. With this Natasha started weeping and ran away.

"Don't worry Selena soon I will avenge you… soon," Mark whispered to himself.

'Is that really what she wants?' a voice said in his head, but he brushed it away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little too short and sure not that good, but I didn't have much time. I'm grounded and only today did my dad let me use the computer. Don't expect an update anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people how are you doing? I'm probably going to skip a few chapters as I don't want to go on with every single chapter, so this takes place in the Castle of Rausten right before the escaping comes and invade.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the last months he has been tested. Many people were suspicious of him and he had to try not to give in to temptation. He got them through many battles including the battle at Renais Castle. He has slowly been gaining more trust, but he never forgot about why he was trying to gain trust. Selena, he never forgot about her and day past day he tried to find a weakness in Ephraim. Enemies surrounded him, and the only friend was Natasha.

Mark was now the official tactician of the Renais/ Freila army. With this position he had access to every high member of the army. Whether it is General Seth or even Prince Ephraim. Now finally he could have his revenge. He was walking to Ephraim's room with a dagger at his right side. Luckily no one knew he was left-handed. The guards searched his right side for any weapons and let him in.

"Ah Mark you have the plans for a defense of the castle if necessary?"

"Yes I do it's right here," Mark said and pulled out a map. They discussed about battle plans then Mark finally dared to ask.

"Ephraim, you were the one that killed General Selena weren't you?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yes…" Ephraim said.

"Then there is nothing else to say," he whispered. With one swift motion he pulled out his dagger and brought it to Ephraim's neck.

"What are doing Mark?" Ephraim said with a tone of horror.

"You don't know, we promised to be married after this, but you killed her." He said and brought the dagger down. Ephraim closed his eyes waiting for death, but it never came. Instead he hears a thunk and saw the dagger in the table.

"Why?"

"Selena would not have wanted me to…" Mark said and left the room. Mark was walking down the hallways when he heard Natasha running after him.

"Natasha what are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"This is the day we first met… I want you to have this to remind you more about Selena," she whispered and handed him a Knight Crest.

"Thank you Natasha, let's fight on… for Selena." Natasha nodded and walked away.

A few hours later…

"Sir! We're being attacked! Defense plans are in use for now, and all Rausten Armor Knights are in position!" a soldier reported to Mark as waves of enemies pounded up the stairs at the entrances.

"Good, bring Kyle, Forde, Franz, General Seth, and Amelia," Mark said. The soldier nodded and rushed down the hallway. Minutes later the people he called for were in Mark's room. Mark gave their instructions to go behind enemy forces to strike their leader. Then Mark told Gilliam, Dussel, and Ross to lead the troops in the front. With Mark's tactical skills the enemies dwindled down to their leader. After a while he noticed their leader was none but Reiv. Mark took out his bow, and with a sudden fury and struck Reiv right in the side, but something wasn't right. He was laughing, and then teleported away. The horrible laughter, what did it mean? He remembered the words he said before.

'Despair and tremble fools! Now the Demon King has gained enough power to rise again!' That was what he said, but how not the Demon King surely.

_'This is why isn't it Selena? I need to defeat the Demon King first… I won't fail you' _

Mark walked away and found an object on the ground. It was a restore staff, the first staff that Selena used on him. He grasped it firmly in his hand and walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anyone glad I didn't kill Ephraim? One step closer until Selena returns, one more step… Wow first killing a Dark Druid Nergal, then Demon King Formotis… Mark really needs to relax. Please review more, and maybe read my other stories. I only have one other for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people I'm back! This is the level with Reiv and Myrrh's father as bosses. Well please review and you'll be surprised on this chapter… Very surprised indeed and who hold's the surprise? You'll find out soon enough, and people remember Mark is from Elibe, as this far in the story you might forget. Ok I might be late updating next time as I have a science fair project!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flames were everywhere then ice, and earth following. Roars pounded in Mark's ears and swords slashing. He could hear it all, and then through the fire, ice, and earth leaked blood. A pillar of light shone with soft feathers floating down, then another roar. Darkness swallowed it all as the light tried to escape. What did it mean, what was this nightmare? A screaming in the darkness and then tides of emotions blasted at Mark

_"Remember your past Mark it's your life, do not hide. Remember…"_ a voice said. Then Mark woke up sweating and panting terrible images in his mind. He calmed himself and reasoned with himself. Then he saw dark trees loom ahead, it was the Shrine of the Demon King. The final battle was coming soon, but something was terribly wrong. There was a terrible smell of decay filled the air. He heard a small pair of wings fly towards him.

"Hello Mark are you ready?" Myrrh asked as she sat next to him.

"Yes, you said your foster father lived here and guarded the temple right?"

"Yes, but I fear that he might not be powerful enough for the Demon King himself."

"Don't worry we'll rescue him," Mark said. Once the rest of the army was woken up they got themselves ready to move out, but a tide of undead suddenly fell upon them. Immediately a series of warriors such as Dolza, and Moulder started attacking the undead. Mark quickly chose the ones that would come with him. In a few minutes including Ephraim, Erika, and Myrrh, there was also Tana, Lar'chael, and Joshua the rulers from their kingdoms. Also there was Cormag, Vanessa, Lute, Seth, Franz, Gilliam, Dussel, Natasha, and Colm. These were the elite soldiers in his group. They made quick work of the monsters ahead of him until Reiv, and the Dragon. Colm had just assassinated a Cyclops when he was suddenly blasted out of the area with a beam of magic. There was a storm, and suddenly undead filled the area. Everyone was busy fighting monsters to notice that Reiv was holding an amulet filled power. No one but Mark and Natasha they both nodded at each other and charged at him.

"Ha! It's you two again eh? The pitiful tactician, and the descendent of Latona, but I will not fail! The Demon King has granted me powers beyond imagining!" he laughed insanely. It was true not even Natasha's magic could get past Reiv's, but Mark still had the proposal ring. He jumped up high and shot an arrow at Reiv, but he noticed it and blasted it aside. Then he made a pillar of light, which knocked Mark out of the air, but Mark was smiling. He turned his head swiftly and saw Natasha holding Aueorla Latona's magic tome.

" Halla, Susej, Hoan, Hajile!" She shouted and then the earth started trembling as light poured out of it. Reiv looked worriedly as he searched for an escape route. The rocks started flying through the air, and blazing light shot out. It engulfed the whole forest leaving nothing there. All the undead, and Reiv was dead except the Dragon.

"Father! You must stop this!" Myrrh shouted, but it was no use. With combined strength of dragon fire, and light magic they brought him down. Then using Latona the staff they revived him. Myrrh was talking to him a bit, when he called Mark over. Myrrh left them two to talk.

"I sense great magical powers inside of you," he said.

"No! That can't be true. I'm just a simple Tactician." Mark said.

"No… I sense something much similar to me… you are dragon Mark, have you wondered why you always had those stones in that necklace of yours?" he asked as his gazed drifted to a necklace with five stones in place. Five colors of the earth, fire, ice, light, and darkness.

"I have a prophecy soon your people will find you again, and you will travel back to your people." He said and stared at Mark with a fierce eye. Mark sunk down to the ground. Was all he has done to revive Selena for nothing? No he will see her one last time he will, but he could hear the dragon reawakening inside of him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pretty good eh? Will this story will be done soon so tell me in your reviews what kind of other Fire emblem fan fiction you like. Thanks for your support all of you!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo hi again the final battle is here! It's going to continue on for a little a bit more! Like I said tell me what type of fire emblem stories you like so I can start new one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dragon was the least expected thing Mark thought himself to be. He always knew he was set apart from the others. He was smarter, stronger, and faster as well as aging slower. People thought him blessed by God, but now it all made sense. He slowly walked inside the temple without noticing the monsters burning to smithereens next to him. His troops were astounded by his powers. He kept on walking through the temple with every monster near him burning up till it was but tiny pieces.

_'The proposal ring, the guiding ring, knight crest, hero crest, restore staff, and now three more things…"_ Mark was thinking.

Then he let the troops destroy the rest, but still he stared off into the distance.

"So the dragon is lost eh? You will generate much power for my revival!" A voice said, and Mark looked ahead. It was the Demon King inside the body of the prince. He was the one that caused this war all these meaningless lives that were lost Selena among them. Fury then surged into Mark as his eyes turned red. With a scream he shot out pure fire from his hands.

"The fire dragon in you awakening is it?" the Demon King mocked and blocked it with a flick of his finger. Then he made a dark portal stopping Natasha who was trying to get to him. Mark quickly disappeared in flames and reappeared sending a flaming arrow at the Demon King, but he twitched his finger causing a wall of dark fire appearing blocking the arrow. Then he shot a jet of poison at Mark. Mark burned it down with golden flames witch turned into a flaming dragon, which tried to engulf the Demon King, but he washed it away with a jet of murky water.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!!!!" Mark shouted as flames surrounded the Demon King. The Demon King laughed and let his human body fall to the ground. This wasn't the end yet, the energy in the battle, it was drifting to the back room.

"Hurry! We got to get back there!" Mark shouted and led them in. What they saw was horrifying. Giant black hands reached out of the ground pulling a massive body out. Tentacles stretching around, two white horns, and a jewel embedded into its head. It laughed a huge croaking evil laugh as he shrouded the temple with darkness. Stone dragons rose, and the mound of bones stir as thousand upon thousands of undead rose up. With quick planning the nobles used their last sacred stone. A dark star fled from the body of the Demon King into the stone. Still it fought, for the stone was shuddering, crumbling. Everyone fought his or her best, but then the Demon King approached Natasha. The only one he knew now, the only one that cared.

His feelings clashed against each other. Bright hope that they would make it through, evil thoughts of revenge against the Demon King, red anger of hatred against it, cold numbness going through him, the feelings of the pain the earth felt. Soon the necklace around him started shining. He turned into a dragon, but unlike any other dragon. A huge dark tail with strong earth colored claws, his wings were red like the fire, his body covered with feathers, and his body like ice. The head was ferocious with mixtures of fire, earth, ice, light, and dark. He raised his head and brought down flames unlike anything seen, but the Demon King countered it with Demon Light. Their magic was matched and it came down to brute strength. Mark wrestled with the Demon King slashing and biting each other. Then with one roar and another brought down 5 elements. Pure light with the combined strength of Aueorla, and Ilvadi, a fire more powerful the Forblaze, darkness that exceeded that of Apocalypse and Fenier, Ice stronger than the winds such as Excalibur, the earth stronger than earthquakes all crashing upon the Demon King. The Demon King let out a howl and fell to the ground. It was over finally all that was caused by the Demon King was over.

"Selena soon we'll be together again," Mark whispered to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another short one, but pretty good. You should know that magic, and Mark was actually the prince of dragons seeing him a mixture of the 5 of them. Ok thanks and review!


	10. Chapter 10

I am really sorry for the late update. Seriously thanks to the reviews as this is coming to a close. I personally thank TakanoKyohei, and Juliethebold and again really sorry. I'm in 7nth grade so lot of stuff. Review on what type of fanfic you like so I can write more!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was over finally. Mark trudged on towards Valni Tower. The Frelians had brought him here early and some personal friends had come to help. Namely which were Lute, Natasha, and Vanessa as well as Franz. They had already gone through the tower twice and what they discovered was amazing. Rows and rows of monsters were waiting for them. They were easily defeated of course, but the last floor. There were three chests each with a strange rune inside of them, and each guarded by terrible beasts of pacing around them. At first they had underestimated the first one and nearly lost Lute. It was after several days until she was good again.

The beast had iron teeth and claws of bronze. It had 10 horns each to the point of extreme sharpness. The tails were heavy slab like metal that had a curved sharp part. It leaped on them baring them down. Lute shot a fireball at it, but it flung it away with its tail. Then acid shot from its mouth onto Lute with a sizzling sound. Mark brought it down with golden flames, but Lute was severely injured.

Finally here was the last beast in the center. Terrifying it was with four great wings. The body looked like a leopard, but it had three wolf heads. Three tails swung around and around. It leaped up with surprising speed and flung itself at Mark. Mark managed to invoke his wings, but was knocked towards the ground. He shot a jet of flame, but it quickly avoided it. Mark was then too frustrated and transformed into a small divine dragon then he disappeared. After a split second he reappeared behind the best a piece by piece he tore apart the six wings until it was no more. It fell down to the deep part of the tower. It fell until it broke into a thousand pieces.

"Finally the last piece is here… Thank you all… I must go now," he said. The rest nodded and left him by himself, and then Mark walked into some small ruins. Three small indents were in the ground. He placed one rune in each indent and they started glowing. A golden line connected each of them as a few orbs flew out. Mark put something in each one, a knight crest, hero crest, guiding ring, the proposal ring, and the restore staff. The orbs connected together and a small portal appeared.

"The power of the legendary items brings back this mage's soul."

Then there she was Selena back again.

"Selena… your back again… Oh Selena!" Mark shouted.

"Mark? Is that you, it can't be you… everything was so dark…" She murmured.

"It's going to be all okay, everything will be fine." Mark locked Selena in an embrace felling for everything that was lost to him.

"You have filled your purpose in this world now you will go back to your own world," Bramimond said as he walked out a portal along with two men each with countless scars.

"Mark it is the time to return to our world. If you stay you will die much more early than the rest of us," one of the man said.

"We have no experience of love so you should also leave behind these feelings. If you bring her she will die in a few days," the other said.

"No I will stay I will live a human life," Mark said. They kept on arguing finally they let him be and returned.

"Oh Mark thank you," Selena said as she gently kissed him on the cheeks. Mark returned the kiss and stayed there until they had to let go for air.

Epilogue…

Mark and Selena were married and had one son, and one daughter. Together they united the whole continent into two countries, and many stories were told about their rule. With them as King and Queen they brought in a new era of peace, but before they become King and Queen they would have to face many difficult challenges. But that is a different story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of story sorry. I have this sudden urge to write a story of the Black Knight returning as an undead and gathering dark energy, and all the Fire emblem characters banding together against this new evil. I'm crazy sometimes.


End file.
